Someone that you're with
by Sango-chan753
Summary: AU. Songfic. SangoxMiroku. Sango moves into her new apartment and meets her cute new neighbor. what will happen next? sorry, crappy summary. please R&R!


_AN:__ hey guys, I'm so sorry to those that have read my other stories and been waiting for a new chapter. I won't lie; I have severely been neglecting them. I've gotten back into wanting to work on them though, so I'm going to try and do better. Hopefully you guys won't have to wait another 2 years for an update from me. Ok, for 'where is the fairytale' I've lost the notebook that had the next four chapters in it, which have been written out for 2 years, I was just procrastinating on getting them typed up, since I'm not really great at typing, which is part of the reason I write it first, my hand can keep up with my head better that way, where when I type I forget half of what I had before I can get it down on a word doc. Lol. So, I am REALLY REALLY sorry, I will try and find my missing notebook, but if I can't then I have to try and write it all over again….which could take quite a while….sorry again guys. But, on a positive note, I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot, which is another that I've had lying around for a few years…and just got to finish typing it up. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one, and hope it isn't crap…. Read & Review PLZ! Reviews inspire me to write more. XD Okay, on with the story._

**Someone that you're with**

It was a Friday morning and Sango was happy to be moving into her own apartment, glad to be, finally, giving Kagome her own space, so that she didn't walk in on her and Inuyasha making out anymore.

Sango got up and, after her daily routine, started loading her car with her boxes of stuff. She would only have her bed and dresser for furniture for now, but that didn't really faze her, since Sesshomaru, Inuyashas' older half-brother, had promised to take her furniture shopping later in the week. Sango smiled. Sesshomaru was like the protective older brother she never had. They, being Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome, treated her as family and she treated them the same ever since her parents and her little brother died in a car accident 7 years ago. She was 16 years old and she really needed them at that point in time and she enjoys having them around now, they're her life.

She had just loaded the last of her stuff in her car when he phone went off. She looked at it to see that it was Sesshomaru. "Good morning Ses." She said after accepting his call.

"Good Morning Sango. Hey, when do you want me to be over there to help with your bed and dresser?" he asked.

"Well, I was just about to take all my boxes over there. So you can come over now and help Inu load up the bed and dresser, then bring them over. I'm in room 208, it on the second floor."

"Okay, sounds like you got it under control. I'll see you soon." He said.

Sango laughed. "Yes I do. Later Ses." She said then hung up her phone. She put her phone in her pocket, pulled out her keys while walking to the drivers' side of her Honda accord. She got in and drove to her new apartment building.

When she arrived, she parked in the parking spot reserved for her apartment number. She got out and walked inside to get the key to her apartment. After getting her key, she walked back out to her car and grabbed a few boxes and walked back inside, this time to her apartment. For the next half hour, she went back and forth, unloading her car. She'd put each box in the room they were suppose to be in when she got to unloading them. When her car was finally unloaded and all of the boxes in her apartment, she sat on the floor to rest for a few minutes.

She had only been sitting for a minute when there was a knock on her door. She sighed, but got up and answered it.

"So where do you want it Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he and Sesshomaru brought in her mattress.

"In the bedroom guys. Down the hall on the left." She said gesturing down he hall.

"Okay." Inuyasha said and they started down the hall to her room.

"Thank you!" she yelled down the hall to them, since they moved quickly thanks to their demon blood and they were already to her room.

Sesshomaru is a full blooded demon, while Inuyasha is only half, but that doesn't really matter to Sango. Just as Sango turn back to the door to close it, she was tackled to the floor, by a very happy Kagome. They started laughing. "Geez Kagome. Do you think you could warn me before you do that?" Sango asked, still on her back on the floor.

Kagome had sat up. "What fun would that be?" she asked, looking at Sango and still smiling.

Sango chuckled. "You've been hanging around Inu too much." She said, sitting up.

Kagome crossed her arms under her chest. "I have not." Kagome said, pouting.

Sango laughed. "Yes you have. You're starting to pout like he does." She said.

"Like who does?" Inuyasha asked as he and Sesshomaru walked back into the room.

Sango smiled. "Oh it's nothing, just a little girl talk." She said, looking over at them.

"Okay, well we're going to go down and get the dresser. We'll be back up in a minute." Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru walked to the still open door.

"Kay." Both girls said. Sango noticed that Sesshomaru was smiling when he walked out. _'He must have heard me. Oh well I know he'll enjoy picking on Inu, so it was worth it.'_ Sango thought smiling. "So…" Sango said, looking at Kagome.

"What?" she asked.

Sango looked around her apartment. "What should we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said shrugging.

They both burst into fits of laughter until they were interrupted a few minutes later by someone clearing their throat. They both stopped laughing and looked toward the doorway. Sango saw the hottest guy she'd seen in a while, (Other that Inu and Ses, but they didn't count cause they were like her brothers.) standing in her doorway. He was six foot with black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his neck and had dark violet eyes.

"Hello ladies. Are the two of you moving in here?" he asked.

Kagome laughed. "Oh no, its just Sango. I'm just helping her move in." she said, her and Sango standing up.

"Ah. Sango is a very pretty name and matches its owner perfectly." Sango blushed. "I'm Miroku. I live right across the hall in 209. May I ask what your name is miss?" he asked, looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "My name is Kagome." She said as she walked over to him. "It's nice to meet you Miroku." She finished holding out her hand for him to shake as Sango walked over to them.

He shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine. It's nice to meet you too miss Sango." He said and offered her his hand to shake.

"Same here Miroku." She said as she shook his hand. "So….you said you live in 209, right?" she asked, after he released her hand.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay. I'm sure I'll see you around then, right?" she asked.

"You bet." He said smiling.

'_Holy Hell his smile could tame a wild boar.'_ She thought as she smiled back.

"I hate to break up this little party you guys have going here, but would ya'll move outta the way?" Inuyasha said from right behind Miroku.

"Certainly. see you later Sango." Miroku said and walked back across the hall to his apartment.

The girls moved out of the doorway, so Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could come in with the dresser. Sango had caught the suspicious look Sesshomaru throw in Miroku's direction. She smiled; he was So protective of her. After the dresser was put in her room, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome left. Sango smiled. _'Time to get to work.' _She thought as she walked over to one of the sack of boxes and began to unpack her things.

~ **Miroku's apartment **~

Miroku was laying on his bed with only one thing on his mind. Sango. _'I think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I wonder if she'll go out with me someday?' _he thought as he lay on his bed. After a while, he began to hear music coming from Sango's apartment. He smiled, but continued to lie on his bed. An hour later, he was lightly sleeping, still thinking of Sango. Later that day, when he went to bed that night, he dreamt of Sango and her beautiful hazel eyes.

~ **A week later **~

After watching and talking to Sango for a week, he was finally going to ask her out.

_**I reside in 209, you're in 208**__**  
><strong>__**you moved in last Friday night,**____**  
><strong>__**and I just couldn't wait**__**  
><strong>__**so I tried to call across the hall,**____**  
><strong>__**to ask you out someday**__**  
><strong>__**but a lineup formed outside your door,**_

_**And I was way too late.**_

Miroku opened his door and saw a bunch of guys from different floors of the building, outside Sango's door, all asking her to go on a date with them. (individually, not all together. Lol.) Sango was smiling and talking to them, accepting the dates and setting up the different days. Feeling a little down, Miroku closed his door, unnoticed, and sat down on his couch to watch some TV. He wasn't about to give up yet though.

_**Well I'd rather start off slow**__**  
><strong>__**this whole thing's like**____**  
><strong>__**some sort of race**__**  
><strong>__**Instead of winning what I want**__**  
><strong>__**I'm sitting here in second place.**_

~ **Three Weeks Later ~**

Sango was amazed at how many guys had come and asked her out on a date. She accepted most of them, though the one she was hoping would ask her hasn't yet. Sango talked with Miroku daily. They were becoming really good friends, though Sango was hoping for something more between them, but with all of her dates, she didn't know how they could. It was six o'clock on a Friday night and she had a date at seven, so she was getting ready. She has had a date almost every night for the past three weeks.

Her date arrived at seven and they left. Miroku heard them leave and wished that it was him out with there with Sango.

**Because somewhere****  
><strong>**the one I wanna be with****  
><strong>**with somebody else****  
><strong>**Oh god, I wanna be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with****  
><strong>**I wanna be that someone****  
><strong>**that you're with****  
><strong>**And I can talk about it all day long****  
><strong>**'til I run out of breath****  
><strong>**But I still wanna be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with****  
><strong>**I've got to be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with****  
><strong>**And I'm pacing by the phone****  
><strong>**'Cause I hate to be alone****  
><strong>**And if you're out there with him****  
><strong>**somewhere and just about to kiss****  
><strong>**God I wanna be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with**

Miroku thought about the last three weeks. How he would pace by his phone at night, hoping for her to call, or the times when he cracked his door open when she got home and see her kiss her date and he wished it was him instead. He would talk about her all the time, at work and to himself. He lay in bed that night, wishing he was with her, which he did a lot. He heard her key hit her lock at four a.m. he sighed and went to sleep. During the day, when he was home, he could hear the music she listened to, she'd sing long everyday. Miroku would, on occasion, borrow things he didn't really need, just so he could talk to her. He liked being close to her. He would take her out someday; he just had to wait for the crowd to die off first.

**Well I hear your favorite songs****  
><strong>**you sing along with everyday****  
><strong>**And I borrow things that****  
><strong>**I don't need for conversation sake****  
><strong>**Last night I heard your key,****  
><strong>**it hit your lock at 4 AM****  
><strong>**Instead of being out with me****  
><strong>**you must be out with them**

The next night Sango called him and they talked until two in the morning. They laughed and joked and just enjoyed talking to each other. They both went to sleep smiling.

**Well I'd rather start off slow**

**This whole things like some sort of race**

**Instead of winning what I want**

**I'm sitting here in second place**

The next two months went by with little change. Sango was waiting for Miroku to ask her out and Miroku was waiting for the perfect opportunity, to ask her out. Miroku had just gotten to know Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru a little more. Well, he got introduced to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru wasn't over much, but Miroku knew he called Sango often. Sesshomaru didn't seem to like him too much.

**Because somewhere the one****  
><strong>**I wanna be with****  
><strong>**with somebody else****  
><strong>**Oh god, I wanna be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with****  
><strong>**I wanna be that**

**someone that you're with****  
><strong>**And I can talk about it all day long****  
><strong>**'til I run out of breath****  
><strong>**But I still wanna be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with****  
><strong>**I've got to be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with****  
><strong>**And I'm pacing by the phone****  
><strong>**'Cause I hate to be alone****  
><strong>**And if you're out there with him****  
><strong>**somewhere and just about to kiss****  
><strong>**God, I wanna be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with****  
><strong>

Okay. Some of you may be thinking that Miroku is just sitting around at home, but what I forgot to mention, is that he is going on dates as well, though none of them last very long. You know, since he can't stop thinking about Sango. Finally, after Sango had been in her apartment for six months, she didn't have anymore dates and Miroku was planning on asking her out tonight.

Sango had invited him over for dinner, which she had done on several occasions, though Inuyasha and Kagome were there for dinner as well. This time though, it would only be Sango and Miroku. Miroku was excited; he was going to finally ask Sango out on a date.

**Well somewhere the one****  
><strong>**I wanna be with****  
><strong>**with somebody else****  
><strong>**Oh god, I wanna be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with****  
><strong>**And I can talk about it all day long****  
><strong>**'til I run out of breath****  
><strong>**But I still wanna be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with****  
><strong>**I've got to be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with****  
><strong>**And I'm pacing by the phone****  
><strong>**'Cause I hate to be alone****  
><strong>**And if you're out there with him****  
><strong>**somewhere and just about to kiss****  
><strong>**God, I've got to be that****  
><strong>**someone that****  
><strong>**I wanna be that someone that****  
><strong>**I've got to be that****  
><strong>**someone that you're with**

Dinner was splendid. They laughed at each others jokes and enjoyed each others company. When Sango moved to get up and put the dishes in the sink, Miroku grabbed her hand, making her sit back down.

"I'll take care of it." He said, getting up.

"Okay." She said, smiling at him, he smiled back, gathered up the dishes and walked into the kitchen, putting the dishes in the sink.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you…" He said, while rinsing the dishes.

"Oh, and what's that?" She asked, turning to face him.

He finished the dishes and walked over to her, grabbing her hands.

She blushed.

"Will you go out with me, Sango?" He asked, looking into her lovely hazel eyes.

She smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

Miroku started to panic slightly, thinking he did something wrong.

"I'm sorry Sango, if I did something wrong. I'll understand if you don't want to-" he was cut off from rambling further by Sango's right index finger, that she had put against him lips.

"Miroku, you did nothing wrong. These are tears of joy. I would love to go out with you Miroku." She said.

Miroku looked stunned.

Sango laughed.

Suddenly, Miroku stood up, grabbed Sango around the waist on the way, and started twirling her around.

Sango continued to laugh and Miroku joined in. After a minute, he stopped twirling her around and set her back on the ground.

"Thank you Sango." He said happily.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me out for a while now." Said Sango.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It may be a bit too soon, but, I hope you don't mind." He said, before she could say anything, he leaned in and gently claimed her mouth with his own.

Sango was shocked at first, but soon melted into Miroku's gentle kiss.

When they broke away from each other for air, Sango was smiling, which in turn made Miroku smile.

"No, it was definitely not too soon for that. In fact, I think it was a little past due." Sango announced.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to make it up to you then." He smirked.

"You better." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**-End-**

_AN: Alright there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R! Love you guys!_

_~Sango-chan753_


End file.
